Class Pet
by Silvernight22
Summary: I just thought it'd be fun if we could all raise a pet together. But a certain OCD Shinigami just had to go and ruin everything. [Slight Death the Kid x OC]


He was kidding right?

I stared at the large foreboding creature sitting at the front of the classroom; its many legs spilling unceremoniously off of Miss Marie's desk.

This had got to be some kind of a joke.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked in disbelief, hoping fervently that my eyes were just playing tricks on me.

Soul, who was standing beside me, stared blankly at the marine animal.

"Yeah." He replied shortly, left eye twitching in slight annoyance.

That one syllable shattered all hopes of delirium and I was forced to face the fact that this was actually happening.

"Isn't he perfect?" Kid exclaimed in joy as he proudly flaunted off the animal.

I could see why the OCD idiot would think that way.

4.

There were 4 on either side.

That made 8.

And everyone knew what the number 8 did to Kid.

I sighed, heavily.

This was my fault.

As the class president, I thought it'd be fun if we could all raise a pet together. And now with Miss Marie as our new teacher, we wouldn't have to worry about Professor Stein 'accidently' dissecting the animal. So, feeling good about the idea, I casually brought it up at our class meeting, last week. It received many approvals and was welcomed thoroughly by the majority of the class. However, the biggest problem wasn't seeking consent, but rather choosing what kind of an animal we all wanted.

The tug of war between rabbits and hamsters, birds and fish, ended abruptly when Black Star demanded he wanted a jaguar. Kid, looking absolutely disgusted at the suggestion, vehemently rejected, stating that the spots were all wrong and that it was 'an abomination to mankind'. Then, of course, Black Star just _had_ to point out that having 3 white stripes on the left side of your hair and not the right made you absolutely asymmetrical, and thus was an abomination in its own right.

That was when the meltdown happened.

Kid abruptly dropped to the floor, groveling in despair. Crying about what a 'hideous swine' he was and how 'trash like him didn't deserve to live'.

This went on for a good twenty minutes and by then, the entire class wanted nothing more than for the Shinigami to shut up.

So, doing the only thing I could think of, I promised Kid that he could choose what kind of animal our class pet would be.

The boy immediately perked up at this, eyes shining with pure excitement. And before anyone could react, he was already halfway out the door, promising that he wouldn't let us down.

And hence, I found myself in this situation.

I stared hard at the giant, squishy creature in front of me. This could _not_ be happening. That thing was at least 6 foot long, for God's sake! Where the hell were we going to put it?!

"Kid," I said slowly, trying desperately to control my growing anger, "Out of all the animals you could've chosen – I mean, really, I wouldn't even have minded a snake. But a fucking _octopus_? Are you out of your goddamned mind?!"

"But Miya, just look at him!" Kid whined.

"I am." I stated through gritted teeth.

"He's 100% clean! I just gave him a bath." The boy defended.

"That's not the problem!" I shot back, eyes blazing with annoyance.

"But he's perfectly symmetrical, in _every way_!" Kid expelled, a hint of desperation coloring his tone.

Then, as if to prove his point, he hastily took a couple tentacles and proceeded to shape them so that the left and right halves of the octopus were complete mirror images of one another.

"See?" The boy demonstrated as he stepped back from his masterpiece, then sighed dreamily, "Now, just think about all the other wonderful tricks he could learn."

"Kid, I don't care!" I shouted, then crossed both arms defiantly.

The Shinigami instantly froze. He knew what that stance meant.

"I'm not taking him back." Kid stated, voice suddenly hard as steel.

I sighed.

"Kid," I started, trying to reason with him.

"No." The boy interjected, refusing to hear me out, "Miya, you promised."

"Soul!" I cried out in exasperation, hoping that the white haired boy would help me talk some sense into the OCD idiot.

"Sorry, Prez." The scythe began, "I don't like this outcome any more than you do. But, you did say he could choose our class pet. And it's not cool to go back on your word."

"But an _octopus_?" I nearly screamed in aggravation.

Soul shrugged, "You never said he couldn't."

I groaned in despair.

This was the last time I made any promises to Kid.

Grumbling angrily to myself I stalked towards the classroom door.

"Hey!" Soul called out, "Where are you going?"

"To find Professor Stein!" I growled.

"Why?" Kid piped up, now curious as to what I needed the school doctor for.

Pausing in the doorway, I turned around and glared venomously at the OCD Shinigami.

"To see if he feels like dissecting an overgrown squid."

And with that I left, stomping through the hallways in search of the mad scientist.

"'Wouldn't let us down', my ass!" I swore loudly, fist clenched in rage as I stalked through the crowds.

A couple people turned their heads to see what all the commotion was about. But once they saw the murderous expression on my face, everyone steered clear.

"If you're going to bitch about me keeping my promises then you'd better learn to keep your own, first! You fucking OCD Shinigami!" I screamed, voice ringing throughout the entire corridor.

Death the Kid had better watch his back, because once I was done with that octopus, I was going after him next.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright so, just to clarify a few things. First, I have absolutely NOTHING against octopuses. I just wanted to portray how aggravating it could be to deal with someone with OCD. Which leads me to my second point. Even with his OCD, Kid is still absolutely adorable and deserves lots and lots of love! The same goes for everyone else out there living with any kind of disorder. Each and everyone of you special people all deserve tons and tons of love! So, yeah that's it from me. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Edit (31/08/2015): So I made some minor changes to the story. Mostly because I realized Kid wouldn't want to bring home a slimy octopus. And I also needed to emphasize just how symmetrical an octopus can be :D**


End file.
